Not so ordinary
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: (Working on the title) Grace is an ordinary twenty year old girl whose life changes when she joins the Star Fleet. One thing she doesn't expect is to have thousands on lives in her hands and the Enterprise attacked. Will she be able to stay in control or will everything slip through her fingers?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

Grace Darcy is my original character, all other's included in the plot are not.

This is my first time at writing a Star Trek fan-fic so if you like it please review!

PLEASE don't flame.

* * *

I had heard about the Star Fleet and the Enterprise, like who hadn't? Many people call them 'Earths Protectors' which I think is a load of bullshit personally. Just because they work in space, defeating any alien threat that pose a danger to this planet or the Star Fleet itself – does not mean it gets the wondrous title of 'Earths Protectors'. Many times I have encountered a few of the members of the Fleet, mainly red shirts but it was rare to see any of the members in London at all – after all, the main location of the academy was in the USA, home to numerous fast food restaurants, gang crime and the death penalty.

Recently though, recruitment teams have been thrust into London like a bad cold. Apparently something is happening and they need more able bodied people to work alongside the Fleet. The amount of crappy posters and leaflets that have been shoved through my letter box is incredible – I could warm my house for about a year on all that paper. It was in Convent Garden that I bumped into some pointy eared man, it wasn't intentional obviously and technically it was his fault – he dropped a load of flyers and one flew into my face and I tripped and fell into him. Totally his fault.

"Oh god, I am so sorry."

"Yes well, accidents happen."

I raise my eyebrow at that, it would have been nice to hear him apologise to me – after all he littered the flyers everywhere. Were they recruiting morons now?

"Yeah… Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't drop those flyers."

My brown hair swept over my eyes for a moment before I tuck it behind my perfectly normal ears. This man was strange; he was tall – slim build with the weirdest hair cut I have ever seen…It was like an obscure version of a bowl cut.

"You should have paid attention to which direction you were intending to walk in. It isn't my fault you got distracted."

"I… I got distracted? Are you kidding me?!"

Before I could say anything else, the ignorant bastard walked away from me, leaving me standing there surrounded by his flyers.

"What. A. Prick…"

I didn't even get his name, he just walked away like he did nothing wrong. I swear, if I see that bastard again I will kick him where it hurts.

As I watched him walk away, a gentle breeze play's with my hair and one of the flyers blow onto my feet. To stop it blowing away, I stand on it with my boot – pinning it there until I pick it up, there wasn't much on it except the Star Fleet logo and the date and location of where the next recruiting session would be. To be honest, it took me a little while to figure out what I could do with this information – but it was like those comedy movies, where a bulb lights up over somebody's head.

In seconds I began walking again, back to my flat with my phone to my ear.

"Yes, two flights to San Francisco please. Tonight."

* * *

"Sweet heart, remember to stay safe alright?"

My mother was horrible in these situations, whenever I left the country or even my bloody apartment she would go all protective parent on me. I never appreciated it, I think she is remotely insane – I know I shouldn't say that about my mother but when I was five years old she signed me up for martial arts classes and when she discovered there were other martial arts I could learn – she signed me up for those too. You name it I know it, close combat, self-defence, knife skills even archery.

"Mum will you stop fussing, I will be fine."

I put on my reassuring face and pull her into a tight embrace, saying goodbye to my mother was always hard as she has nobody else but me. My father died when I was little and I think that probably sparked the protective mother streak – not her finest moments I have to say.

"Call me as soon as you land okay? If you don't…"

"You will presume I'm in some kind of…"

"Danger, yes. Have a safe flight sweetie. Good luck."

She pulled me into another hug and kissed my cheek over and over, after a few extremely long moments she released me from her snake grip and walked away. She was never so good at goodbyes.

* * *

Once I arrived in San Francisco, I was greeted by a huge crowd of smelly men. I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea. I had the choice to both join the men and travel together to the academy or, I like this one way better, or I make my own way there. I think I can say I choice the wiser less stinky option.

As I neared the academy's hall, I was stopped at the door – a tall strong looking man wearing a red shirt putting his hand up as if I didn't understand the word 'stop'.

"Name?"

"Yes I have one."

That comment caused the red shirt to narrow his eyes, not one for the jokes I see.

"Grace Darcy…"

He didn't say anything after that, he just resumed the glaring as he stepped aside – allowing me to walk into the hall and down some steps. I was surprised the other group haven't arrived yet. I walked here and I still made it before they did, perhaps they went through a car wash or something – wash the group in one go. The thought of a hundred men going through a large carwash made me laugh; I can just hear their surprised squeals now as they all try and squirm away from the soapy foam. I actually had to bite my lip to stop an outburst of laughter. After about half an hour the auditorium had been filled by men, I actually think I was the only girl in here… That' going to make things awkward. Oh well.

"Hello everyone, some of you may know me – some of you won't. You may call me Admiral Pike and I will be leading today's recruitment session."

I knew what he was doing; he was pacing to so he could look at the recruits that were sat in front of him. For a moment I felt his gaze on me longer than I'd like – perhaps it was because I was the only girl but why should that be a surprise to him?

"We're going to start off with some combat training, if you can't fight or don't like violence then leave now. There's no point in wasting your own time or most importantly my own."

I turned around at that point, gazing at groups of five or six standing up to leave.

"Now, if you would like to change into something more comfortable and return back here in ten minutes."

Pike walked away and disappeared behind a door, I don't know if I like him or not – either way I will find out sooner or later.

I returned after the scheduled time and as I was the first one in the room again, Pike watched me walking towards him, I was about to sit down until he clicked his fingers and told me to stand beside him.

"You can be the first volunteer."

"Uh thing is… I don't remember volunteering."

Pike turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to need to learn that things won't always go as you want them to Miss…?"

I sigh and roll my eyes, dumping my stuff by my seat.

"Darcy."

Pike nodded and I turned to see a swarm of men in gym gear walk down the stairs. This should be interesting.

"Gentlemen, this young lady has volunteered to be the first to fight. Watch closely and take notes if needed."

Pike walked to the seating and sat in the chair next to my belongings. Just as I was about to ask who my opponent was, the man who stood at the door walked towards me and my jaw almost dropped.

"Oh come on! Look at the size of this guy?!"

Pike grinned and shrugged.

"This is a joke."

"I never joke Miss Darcy. Now focus on your opponent."

I sigh deeply and turn to face the muscled giant who was grinning. I guess this was his choice of payback for my smart ass comment earlier. Good thing I'm trained in everything, one thing I can thank my mother for.

"So, how are we going to—"

Before I could finish he runs at me, spinning and kicking me in the stomach. All my air left me as I hit the ground, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

"Lesson one, never get distracted."

The Admiral's comment caused some mutters in the crowd and even a few people left. When my body began to work again a wave of anger rushed over me, I stood with my fists clenched so tightly the skin on my knuckles turned white. The red shirt obviously thought he had won so when I got up everyone was surprised.

"Oi! I haven't finished with you yet."

I was shocked at the speed and strength I hit him at, first I punched him across the jaw, then I slapped both my hands on his ears causing him to stumble back disorientated. This then, not to my surprise caused him to throw out some wild punches. I raised my arms and blocked the attacks with my elbows. I then snapped my palm up into his chin and roundhouse kicked him in the face so hard it sent him to the ground in a solid limp heap.

"Now… I'm finished."

I was out of breath, my stomach and chest hurt and I actually felt like someone had hit me with a truck. Slowly I turned and faced my audience, wrapping an arm around my stomach.

"Lesson number two, don't piss me off."

Pike stood as I walked over to pick up my things, he obviously wanted to say something to me but I never gave him the chance as I was already storming up the stairs and slamming the door to a hundred stunned faces before the words could leave his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't understand it, why am I so angry? It's not like someone shouted at me or anything. I didn't really go anywhere after slamming the door – I just paced up and down thinking if I should go back down and apologise, though come to think of it, I shouldn't have to apologise because I did what was asked, if he thought I would let myself get beaten up so he could prove a point… Well he is more stupid than I originally thought.

The giant's kick really did some damage, I actually think he broke some of my ribs – every time I take a breath in I want to shrivel up and cry. Even now I can still hear the mutters from the men inside the auditorium, to be quite honest I'm surprised at myself – I shouldn't have lost control like that but I don't know… It was like there was this other part of me that was unleashed, like an animal that had been caged up for too long.

"This was a bad idea…"

I turned and to my absolute surprise, the pointed eared bastard was standing there – watching me with curiosity in his melting chocolate eyes.

"Oh bloody hell! My day keeps getting better and better."

The pointy eared being started to walk towards me and I quickly spun on my heel and walked away quickly. I may have said that I wanted to injure him but right now I really am not in the mood to deal with him.

"Cadet, stop where you are."

His voice seemed to carry a little longer in the corridor but I ignored it, technically I'm not a cadet yet so technically I don't have to follow his orders.

"Cadet! I order you to stop."

"Well I'm sorry… Actually, ignore that I'm not sorry."

I paused and looked at him from over my shoulders, flinching slightly as the pain spread across my ribs.

"But I don't want to listen to you and nor should I have too."

At that point, I actually think I pissed the guy off. I can hear his footsteps getting quicker and I am beginning to think he was running after me. At the sound of the quickening footsteps, I raised an eyebrow, turning around to see him extending his hand and grabbing my wrist, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

For a moment, all I look at is his grip on my wrist – it would be so easy to turn this around on him, he wouldn't even know it was happening until his face was being pressed into the corridor floor.

"I came here to sign up, if you must know."

"Sign up? I seemed to gather the impression that you're opinion on the Fleet was rather, derogatory."

"Derogatory? You got that right."

"If you believe this, then why are you here?"

I sigh, pretty deeply too – only to show him that I'm not happy with his questioning and the fact that his hand is still locked around my wrist. In irritation I pull away, shaking off his grip before glaring at him.

"I don't need to tell you anything, why should I have to?

Once again I turn to walk away and his grabs my wrist again.

"Because I am you're superior, you will answer my questions."

I scoff at that, my superior, what a load of bullshit. He really believed that his 'I have the authority' shit was going to work on me. I am happy to say that I'm the one who will be putting him in place.

"Well first thing's first. Remove your hand or I will remove it for you, secondly I don't give a horse's arse if you're 'superior' so stop asking questions because I won't answer you."

He seemed to catch onto that, praise the fucking lord. Was this dude simple or was it his intention to annoy her?

"Is that a threat cadet?"

"A threat?"

I rolled my eyes, before leaning a little closer to him.

"That wasn't a threat you idiot. That was a promise."

Time was up, I gave him enough chances and his hand was still wrapped around my wrist like a snake suffocating its prey. Before he could react I pressed my hip into him to twist his arm around his back, which then released his grip on my wrist. I then kick out the back of his legs so he falls onto his knees.

"I told you…"

Just as I was about to knock him out a shot of electricity was pulsed through my body, for a moment I just stood there shocked before black spots began to obscure my vision, my knees gave way and I dropped to the floor, my eyes closing before my head hit the ground.

* * *

When I finally woke up, I was in a room – well an office by the looks of things, cuffed to a chair. This was a good start to the day.

"Shit…"

I sighed and tried to wriggle my arms free from the metal cuffs. Today was not my day, my ribs hurt like hell and I think I'm getting a migraine.

"Bloody hell."

After a few moments of hopeless wriggling, I came across the conclusion that I wasn't going to escape – not from these cuffs anyway. The silence was almost haunting and about, oh ten minutes Admiral Pike walked through the door flanked by the pointy eared man and one I haven't come across yet.

"Miss Darcy, I apologise for the inconvenience but you have to understand your actions were unacceptable."

Pike walked behind a desk and sat opposite me, sitting down before leaning forward on to his elbows.

"Attacking Commander Spock is intolerable."

So that was his name, Spock… how fitting – rhymes with cock.

"I warned him, I can't help the fact he doesn't understand English."

The Admiral raised his hand to stop Spock from speaking; obviously he thought he could handle the situation.

"None the less, we do not accept this behaviour."

"This is bullshit! I walked away from him, he started the fight!"

At that point Spock spoke up, stepping in my line of sight to put out his point. Something I cared little about.

"You did not follow orders cadet, it was only logical to investigate any suspicions I had."

I roll my head towards him in a sarcastic manner.

"Only logical… Are you Fu-"

"Miss Darcy! We do not tolerate inappropriate language!"

Pike stood and walked to stand in front of me, leaning on the desk as he sighed deeply – obviously expressing his dislike of the situation.

"Well I don't really like being cuffed to a chair but as you said earlier… 'You're going to need to learn that things won't always go as you want them to'. Remember that old chestnut?"

The Admiral rolled his eyes and the man who hadn't been introduced to me stepped forward, I have to admit he was bloody gorgeous, his sandy brown hair framed his face perfectly in that rugged way and his bright blue eyes; I can just imagine falling into them as if I was in the ocean.

"Miss Darcy, I am Captain Jim Kirk of the USS Enterprise and your attitude towards my first officer is unacceptable."

"You don't do this often do you?"

His lack of authority caused me to laugh, bless his cotton socks he was trying his best but he sounded like a kitten trying to roar at a lion, it was never going to happen.

"Do what?"

"Tell people off? The lack of authority in your voice… Well, is rather humorous."

He seemed rather to be offended at that, I did feel bad for the guy for a moment but then that didn't last too long as the frustration of being cuffed to this bloody chair washed over me.

"Can I go now? I get it, you're annoyed that I kicked Spock's ass and Admiral; you're annoyed because I showed you up. Now… Since that's been cleared up, can I go now?"

The three gentlemen stood there in silence, shocked at the way I spoke to them.

"We will leave when we have decided the best punishment for you."

My jaw practically hit the floor, hypothetically speaking of course. Why should I have to be punished, this was a load of shit.

"Punishment? I don't clean toilets so don't even bother trying that one."

"No, you need to be disciplined, get that attitude into check."

Attitude, me? I scoffed.

"Admiral, I believe I may have the best solution."

Kirk, Pike and I gazed at Spock, all eyebrows raised.

"I believe that placing her on the Enterprise where the Captain and I can watch over her will be the best punishment. After all, Miss Darcy has a disinclination for the Star Fleet."

I lost all words at this point; the cheeky bastard chose the worst possible punishment.

"No… No way! I object to this, there is no way in hell! I want to be trapped on a ship with you."

I would have crossed my arms, but considering they were cuffed to a chair I can only show my annoyance of the situation with my eyes – which were narrowed as I glared at the three of them.

Pike looked at Kirk who shrugged and nodded, agreeing to Spock's choice in punishment.

"This isn't fair… You can't do this to me…"

The Captain walked over to me, standing in front of me to lean down to my eye level.

"Welcome to the Fleet Miss Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

**Thank you all who have favorited/followed my story so far! It mean's a lot to me that you enjoy it. Also than you for the reviews so far, I would love more though! Of course haha. Enjoy this chapter, I hope you all like it! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter three.**

After my injuries were tended to, I was escorted to the shuttle bay flanked by two red shirts. It was rather funny earlier, the giant passed me on my way to the medical bay and I haven't seen anyone so bruised before – his face was practically purple and the swelling… I could barely see his eyes! I literally had to pinch myself to stop a sudden outburst of uncontrollable laughter. As I neared the shuttle bay, I stopped to look around – mainly for the Captain and Spock. For some reason every time I say or even think his name, I say it with such distaste I almost spit the word.

"Keep movin'."

The red shirt shoved me forward and I turned around, glaring at him which caused him to quickly place his hand on his phaser.

"Seriously?"

I roll my eyes and turn my gaze forward, my footsteps echoing around the lot. This isn't exactly how I expected things to go but then again, things never go my way – my mum told me that many, many times.

"So how does it feel to be someone's puppet?"

I don't turn around when I say that, I don't need to. I know exactly how they would react.

"What do you mean puppet?"

The other red shirt spoke up this time, a small smile quirking at the corner of my lips.

"Well you get ordered around. You have no opinion in the matter and you can't control the situation. That gentlemen, makes you both, puppets."

I chuckled and tucked my long brown hair behind my ear to stop it obscuring my vision. As I rounded a corner Spock and Kirk were standing by the steps of a shuttle. By the looks of things they were having a small disagreement, what a shame. I wanted to go home, I haven't been allowed to call my mother and I can imagine her plucking her hair out by now with worry. Not something I want to think about.

"Miss Darcy, you made it."

"I didn't have much choice did I, so don't sound pleased to see me."

I sigh and cross my arms, stopping to stand in front of the two of them. For a moment Kirk just stood there before he dismissed the red shirts.

"Why aren't you in uniform Cadet?"

Spock had his arms behind his back as he looked me up and down; I personally thought I looked pretty good. I had black skinny jeans on, some lace up boots, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. It works for me.

"I didn't know uniform was compulsory."

"Well you have been wrongly misinformed Cadet."

"Okay will you stop calling me 'Cadet' I have a bloody name."

Kirk stood in between the two of us and looked down at me, his blue eyes studying me with caution. I was tempted to scare him but I decided against it.

"Miss Darcy… If you would kindly aboard the craft as we will be departing shortly. Spock, we will discuss the matter of her uniform later."

I purse my lips in irritation and barge past the two of them, walking up the metal steps and stopping at the door. It was very cramped in here, I don't do small spaces, or flying for that matter – it was hard enough getting on a plane but going into space in this shuttle, which looked like it would break if I kicked it – didn't appeal to me very much.

"You know, I've been thinking. Cleaning toilets would be fine…"

I turn and the Captain was standing right behind me, I could practically feel his breath on my face – we were so close.

"No way, you're not going anywhere."

"Oh and you're going to stop me?"

"I will if I have too."

I stand there in silence for a minute, my sapphire eyes narrowed in frustration. I could kick him so hard down these steps and be off running before he got up and figured out what I just did.

"Fine, but don't think I won't make this journey hell."

I turned before he could reply, walking to a seat and slumping into it in a sulk.

"You might want to strap yourself in."

Kirk sat on my right and Spock sat on my left. Brilliant, I'm sandwiched between two morons. Without talking, I strapped myself in tightly and looked forward to see the giant sat opposite me with anger filled eyes.

"For fucks sake! Are you serious?!"

The two of them look at me and I just screw up my face with annoyance.

"You know what, I can't do this."

I start to undo my straps and Kirk grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.

"I can make this trip so much easier for me if you do not stay still. So shut your mouth and strap yourself back in."

This time his voice was filled with authority and I began to doubt my previous suspicions of the man. I did as I was told and stayed quiet, my fingers wrapping around the arm rests tightly as the shuttle took off.

* * *

It wasn't too long of a journey, we had a few trembles and shakes and I actually think I screamed a couple of times. Not something I'm proud to admit. Once aboard the Enterprise, I was told to meet the Captain at the Bridge – I was offered a uniform by an officer but I just threw it on the ground and walked away. I'm not going to wear a skirt and a horrible maroon shirt, not a chance in hell.

I walked through some doors and I was welcomed by a buzz of activity. Different people were scattered around the room on computers and then in the centre of the room facing a large glass window was a chair, and who was sat in that chair? Captain Perfect Hair. It was really awkward when I walked further onto the Bridge, everyone seemed to quiet down to stop and watch me. I felt as if they were expecting me to fall over or something.

"Miss Darcy, welcome to the Bridge. This is Sulu—"

An Asian man turned on the chair wearing a golden shirt similar to the Kirk; he seemed to be happy to meet me but then again, perhaps not.

"And this is Chekov."

A young boy who couldn't have been older than eighteen turned to greet me.

"Hello!"

His Russian accent caused me to smile and I nodded to him instead of speaking. I'd rather not get too comfortable around here because I won't be staying long if I can help it.

"What is it you want me to do?"

Kirk swivelled in his chair as Spock approached; obviously displeased by the fact I'm still not in uniform.

"Cadet—"

"Grace."

"You don't seem to be wearing your uniform."

"I'm not? Well I'll be damned, someone must have stolen them."

He didn't seem amused by this joke, I didn't care of course – he annoyed the fuck out of me, annoying little shit.

"No matter, I have some for you here."

The bastard handed me the same outfit that I discarded earlier and looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to change right here and now.

"I'm not wearing this."

"You are here to be a part of this crew, you will wear the uniform."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the clothes in my hands; Kirk was standing up now – positioning himself beside Spock.

"Miss Darcy, if you could happily put on the uniform then we won't have to bother with this argument any longer."

"I would rather pluck out my eyes."

I threw the clothes back at Spock, hitting him in the face. Everyone was silent now as they watched the commotion that was happening around them, I don't give two shits if they want me to 'wear the uniform' it's not going to happen.

Spock stepped forward and Kirk placed a hand on his chest, restraining him.

"No Captain, let him get his ass kicked again. I'm not too bothered!"

The pointy eared douche bag slipped out of his grip and rushed towards me, this was going to be fun.

Swiftly he tried to get at my disorientate me but I deflected it, adding an attack of my own which caused him to stumble back. The captain was trying to take control of the situation but we weren't listening, this was the inevitable, it was going to happen sooner or later so he should just let it ride out.

"Is that all you got?"

I grinned and blocked another one of his attacks, slamming my palm into his chin which made his kick his legs forward, taking mine out from underneath me.

"Oh shit..."

I tried to recover my stance but I just stumbled down some stairs, falling onto my back as Spock pounced on me, his hands aimed at my throat. Quickly I rolled but he grabbed me and pulled me back, pinning me down as he shouted in frustration.

"Well come on then, do it. It works out just fine for me!"

I spit in his face and he wraps his hands around my neck, squeezing tighter than I expected. I tried to get my knees up but he was too strong and in a weak effort to make him stop I pressed my hand to his face but he still didn't weaken his grip. The sounds around me were distanced now as my lungs burned for the oxygen I most greatly needed, black spots were spreading across my vision again and just when I was about to pass out, the hands were ripped from my throat as Kirk pulled the bastard off me. Immediately I gasped for air, coughing as my lungs screamed with happiness as the oxygen filled them once more. My eyes were still adjusting and I struggled to get onto my feet, using a nearby chair to steady my weak shaking legs.

"I'm… Outta here…"

The Captain walked towards me but I stumbled through the doors, trying to regain control of my body again.

"Grace stop yo—"

"Enough! I don't… Care! Just leave… Me… Alone!"

I turn to face him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't even know I was crying. The look on his face was a mixture of sadness and guilt; He didn't expect that to happen but I didn't want his pity I just wanted to get off this bloody ship.

"Just… Please, I need to clear my head…"

Kirk nodded slowly and I walked away from him, my hand rubbing my neck as my throat burned in agony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in Chapter one.**

******Thank you to all those who are following this story! I'm glad you're all enjoying it! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry to keep you all waiting.**

**Please review! **

**Thank you! :D x**

* * *

**Chapter four.**

Well this trip turned out to be a load of shit, I had expected a few arguments but not once did I comprehend the idea of the Vulcan lashing out in anger. Well I have definitely learnt my lesson, the pointy eared know it all isn't one to be messed with. I hadn't stopped walking for about ten minutes, my ribs hurt even more now and my head span every now and then – causing my legs to tremble and give way. The last time I fell down, I stayed there – propping myself up against the wall of the corridor as I cradled my ribs, I just wanted to go home… I just wanted to be free from this hellish nightmare, not be trapped in space with people who clearly don't want me here.

"Miss, are you alright?"

A Scottish accent caused me to lift my head, god it felt heavy. A small man took a few steps closer to me, worry in his blue eyes.

"Miss…?"

I swallowed deeply, my throat suddenly felt very coarse and dry.

"Yes… Yes I'm okay…"

That caused him to furrow his brows, he knew I was lying but I didn't care – he obviously didn't know who I was, why else would he be nice to me?

"I don't believe you; maybe we should take you to the medical bay."

I raised my hand as he took a step towards me as I shook my head. The last thing I need is people fussing over me.

"I am grateful for your concern Mr…?"

"Montgomery Scott."

"Mr Scott, but I am fine here thank you… I was just resting."

I forced a fake smile and got to my feet, leaning on the wall as a wave of pain caused me to take in a sharp painful breath in.

"On the floor of a corridor…? If you don't go to the medical bay, I will bring them to you."

His Scottish accent was a nice thing to hear, her father was Scottish and it was nice to hear something so familiar and comforting. When I didn't reply he took out his communicator and I sighed, slumping my head forward so my hair fell over my face.

"Fine…"

I heard him shut the communicator and slide it into his pocket. I should have known, the Scots were always stubborn – she knew that from experience.

"Let me help you…"

I felt a hand slide around my waist and I winced and he instantly retracted his arm.

"I'm sorry, I…"

I chuckled a little, biting my lip as I leaned into him – wrapping my arm around his waist instead.

"It's fine… Just a little tender right now…"

I turned to look at him and he smiled and we began to walk slowly towards the medical bay.

"You know, you never told me your name."

I raised an eyebrow and I turned my head as we walked.

"What… You mean you don't know who I am…?"

"No, should I?"

"Well… I'm here on punishment. I may have… Hit the pointy eared douche bag."

Scott nodded slowly and chuckled a little.

"Ah Spock, he is a wee bit difficult to like, I have to admit."

I smiled genuinely this time, he was right there – he was a bloody nightmare to like.

"So how did you get these injuries then?"

I looked away as we walked into the Med bay, I didn't want to tell him but I'm pretty sure someone will at some point. Might as well tell him before someone twists my words.

"Spock attacked me because I didn't want to wear a uniform…"

I saw him looking at me and I turned my gaze onto the ground.

"That was the only reason?"

"Well I may have said a few things, but in my defence – he was annoying the fuck out of me."

"Well that makes everything alright then."

His tone was sarcastic as a man in a blue shirt walked over to us. He was tall, had dark brown hair and a golden tan.

"Scotty, what's the problem?"

"I found her lying in the corridor, I didn't know what to do but bring her here."

I stood there nervously, shuffling slightly as I avoided any eye contact.

"Right… Aren't you the one who attacked Spock?"

I shut my eyes for a moment before looking up at him.

"I didn't attack him, he made the first move – I warned him to let me go."

The doctor just studied me for a moment before he turned and walked towards a free bed.

"Jump up on here, let's see the damage."

I glanced at Montgomery and he nodded, whispering in my ear.

"Dr McCoy is a good guy; just try not to get into any more trouble okay?"

I nodded and he smiled, glanced at the doctor and left to return to his duties. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it, my arms still wrapped protectively around my chest.

"From the way your hugging you're ribs, I presume you that's your main injury?"

"I was kicked a couple of days ago… Then Spock kind of jumped on me and hurt them again…"

My voice was quiet as he stood in front of me, gazing at me with his deep brownish blue eyes.

"Can I have a look?"

I bite my lip and look down, nodding briefly. For a moment he just stood there – as if he was studying my vulnerability. I may have a tough girl act pinned down to the tiniest detail but I do care, it just takes me a long time to trust people – I have been let down too many times to let people in so easily. McCoy removed my jacket as I tried but struggled to do it with the pain, he then lifted up my shirt and mumbled something to himself – I didn't quite catch what it was.

"I'm just going to feel you're ribs okay? Tell me if the pain is too much."

I didn't say anything; I just screwed up the sheets and clutched them tightly in my closed fists. His hands were warm as he pressed gently against my ribs, I wanted to cry out but I didn't – I just didn't breathe, I held my breath until he pulled away.

"Luckily, nothing is broken but you do have cracked ribs. I will give you something for the pain but I can't do anything else for that."

I nodded and when I wasn't looking, he stabbed a needle into my neck causing me to squeal a little and shuffle away from him in shock.

"What the hell?!"

"I told you I would give you something for the pain."

"A little heads up would have been a little nice, Jesus Christ."

I roll my eyes and he stands in front of me again, raising one finger.

"Focus and follow my finger."

His accent made him a little more interesting to listen to. I nod and look at his finger and he shines a light into my eyes, I blink a little then focus – following his finger left to right until he switched off the light, thank god that was giving me a fucking headache.

"You have a minor concussion, if you have any moments of feeling faint or your vision blurs come back to me. Other than that – you should be alright, just look after those ribs and try to stay out of trouble."

He was the second one to tell me that, I was beginning to feel like I was the one in the wrong all the time – the trouble maker who had no place on this ship. I smiled and stood up, the pain medication instantly taking effect.

"Thank you Doctor…"

I nodded in thanks and walked away, turning around a corner only to bump into Kirk. Brilliant, just the bloody idiot I didn't want to see.

"Grace, are you okay?"

I narrow my eyes at him, walking past him without saying a word.

"Will you stop walking away from people? I'm trying to talk to you!"

He called out to me and I stopped, glancing over my shoulder through the strands of my hair.

"What do you care?"

I paused, turning on my heel to face him.

"Why do you give a shit? I don't need you're self-pity 'Captain' so why don't you do what you're here to do, run this ship and leave me the fuck alone."

His face was calm but his eyes were burning with anger.

"What's your problem?!"

Kirk stormed towards me and stopped, he was so close to me – I had to take a step away.

"My problem? Are you kidding me?! You put me on this ship, you tell me!"

I narrow my eyes and clench my hands into fists, I didn't want another argument – it was all becoming too much.

"You keep pushing people away, why?!"

I flinch as he raised his voice, he was right – I do push people away but why should that matter to him, why was he trying so hard to talk to me?

"Because…!"

"Because what?!"

"Because I have lost too many people…! I let them in, I build up strong feelings for them and then they leave… They always leave and I can't do a thing about it…"

Kirk's anger filled eyes softened and he didn't speak, he just allowed me to carry on with my sop story.

"So I stopped, I stopped caring about people – I stopped letting people in because I can't take the heart ache anymore. I can't lose any more people who I care so desperately about…"

I paused, my eyes filling with tears. I tried so long to hide these emotions but he somehow brought them out. No matter how deeply I buried them.

"Are you happy now…? Now you know why I am the way I am. So… So just stop trying to be nice to me, being concerned about me…. I'm here for a punishment so let's just leave it there shall we?"

"Grace—"

"No… It's fine, you couldn't have known…"

"I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head and he took a step towards me but I pushed him back gently.

"Please don't…"

"Okay… But I'm going to show you your quarters…"

I couldn't speak, I knew if I did I would break and I didn't want to break – I couldn't break, not in front of him. I stood there in silence and he walked away and I followed – walking down numerous corridors until we stopped at a door.

"This is your room. It has everything you need."

I force a smile and nod – opening the door and walking inside to look around.

"Well… I will just leave you in here… I will be at the Bridge if you need me."

He turned to walk away and I call out to him, turning slowly.

"Kirk…"

His head popped around the corner and he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

The Captain smiled and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"No problem Grace."


End file.
